1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to content control systems or copy protection signals.
2. Related Art
Currently, a video or media device such as a DVD player may contain trigger bits to activate at least one of many conventional types of copy protection signals, copy inhibit signals, or data signals used for content control. These trigger bits are encoded or inserted in the DVD disk, which then commands a circuit in the DVD player to appropriately apply at least part of the copy protection signal or data signal to its media/video output. Depending on the trigger bits' value, a level of copy protection is added to the video output of the DVD. However, it may desirable for rights owners, such as movie studios, to insist that copy protection or copy inhibit signals are on (i.e. trigger bits are set) all the time unless otherwise authorized. It should be noted that one would still be able to play back the media, but not make a copy of it. For example, if a library or the like is concerned that media can be easily copied, the library can distribute all media with copy protection signals or copy inhibit data signals active such that the borrower may not make a copy without authorization. Such authorization may require the borrower to communicate to the library to retrieve an access code or authorized command for the media/video player to turn off the copy protection signals or copy inhibit signals. Thus, in some circumstances, it is necessary to have the flexibility to disable a copy protection signal or copy inhibit data signal that has been triggered active by default. Existing copy protection systems do not provide this level of flexibility.